Matched Life
by tressrylla rose
Summary: A mad stalker,an insanely gorgeous guy whom she has a love/hate relationship with, a couple of crazy best friends,and...welcome to the life of Bella Swan
1. Blind date

**A.N. This is my first fanfic,and I would appreciate a little bit of positive criticism.Yeah,so please do review...tell me your thoughts on this storyline,and if I should continue.**

 **BPOV**

I hate being single...not actually because I am lonely or something but because everyone else thinks so(cue-eyeroll)...

In fact I don't really believe in true love and knight in shining armor and things like that,but there's no escaping the fact that I'm going on a date today-a blind date to be precise.

Now before I resume my ranting ,let me introduce myself-I am Bella Swan and I'm being forced to go on a blind date by my best friend Alice Brandon(soon to be Cullen).

Well Alice is in a very serious relationship with this guy-Jasper Cullen and she is blissfully happy,infact so much so that she cannot stand to see me single(and happy I might add,though she doesn't seem to understand how I could be happy single (cue-eyeroll again)).

I get ready and go to the park to meet this guy-Mike Newton.

There are not many people at the park, there's a couple with a child, there's a woman of about 40, there's a dark guy with a dog, there's this blonde haired guy sitting idle on one of the benches and there is a teen with a blue jersey.

Now,I have no idea who this Mike Newton is...so I stand there awkwardly wondering what to do,I consider going back home but I knew that Alice would kill me(damn her),while I stood there deliberating,the blonde guy came up to me and said "Hi,um I'm Mike,are you,I mean um ,I was just a wondering you k ow if you are...Bella?"

Just my luck this guy can't even form a decent coherent sentence.

 **Please do review.**


	2. Mike Newton

**A.N.This chapter may or may not introduce Edward Cullen(no guarantees).Please do review.**

Prev. Chapter:

" _Hi,um I'm Mike ,are you, I mean I'm,I was just wondering you know if you are...Bella?_

 _Just my luck,this guy can't even form a decent coherent sentence._

 **BPOV**

And to think Alice dressed me up for this guy.Actually he wasn't too bad,just not my type...Just as I was coming up with ideas to escape back home, Mike cleared his throat and when I looked at him ,I mean really looked at him not frowning randomly like I was doing till now(he must have thought I was retarded),I saw that he was blushing ,and he said, "Yeah,so Bella..Would you um like to,well I'm just asking of course but...Would you like to take a walk with me?"

I guess he was cute...and he hadn't actually done something to annoy me yet,so I agreed.

But as we were walking,I realized that agreeing to go on a walk with this guy was not the smartest thing to do.

Our conversation at first was pretty light with him asking about my work,family and talking about himself ,but soon it became obvious that this guy was delusional.

Here is how our conversation went-

Mike:So have you always lived in Forks?

Me: Pretty much yeah...

Mike: What do you do for a living?

Me:I work in a publishing house,what about you?

Mike:Oh, I am with a construction firm.

Me:Oh nice.

Mike:Well tell me about your family..

Me: There's not much to tell...

 **Well you must be thinking he's not as bad as I'm making him out to be,but wait, the conversation is not over yet...**

Mike:Well I live with my mom and dad.I don't think I could ever live away from my mother.

Me:Oh...( **I mean what am I supposed to say to that?)**

Mike:But you don't need to worry-

 **Why would I worry?**

Mike:When we get married we won't have to sleep with my parents.

 **Wait,what?**

Me:Huh?

Mike: I mean I'm sure my mom will be okay with me sleeping with you after marriage.Well if my mom's not okay with that we could always share the bed with my parents.

Me: You are joking right?

I was as stunned by the words that came out of his mouth as you are.

Mike: No.( **he actually looked offended that I thought he was joking** )I assure you the bed is big enough,for the four of us.

 **He is delusional.**

Me:Mike I think you're getting ahead of yourself,I never agreed to marry you.

Mike:Well,but as soon as I saw you I realized that we were meant to be...( **ridiculously delusional** )We would be perfect together ,just imagine our children ,with my blonde hair,your brown eyes ,my nose,your lips,and ears a combination of both of ours.

 **I'm sure such children will resemble disfigured aliens more than humans.**

 **He's paranoid,crazy and ridiculously delusional.**

Me:Mike...maybe you felt that we were meant to be or whatever but I assure you I don't feel the same.

To my surprise he started laughing...

Mike:I know you are joking.I asked you and you said yes.

 **When?**

Me:When?

Mike:Quit lying.I saw it in your eyes and when i asked you to take a walk with me ,you said yes.

Me:I told yes to the walk not to marriage.

Mike:Well,you can't go on a walk with someone you won't marry will you?

Me: ... **(I'm speechless...don't judge I'd like to see you deal with the likes of Mike** )

Mike:Don't worry, I know what you girls want, we'll paint my house pink,and we'll have 8 kids,you won't even have to work,I'll work and you can take care of our ki-

Me:I already have a boyfriend.(this was my excuse for escape)

Mike started laughing again.

Mike:Bella,your sense of humour...

Dang!I was so hoping that he believed that one.

I looked around,everyone had left the park,and now we were... alone.

This guy was weird,paranoid, insane,ridiculously delusional and retarded.

Now,that I had accepted that this guy was mad,I suddenly remembered something I had read about mad people...that what they do is quite unpredictable...what if this guy-I didn't allow that thought to go further,

I realized that I had two options now-run or **RUN.**

So I started running...And guess what? The idiot started running behind me yelling "Bella wait!!"

As I looked behind to see how much behind me Mike was,I crashed into someone.I turned around to see the obstacle in my path,and...I got lost in a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

 **Please do review.**


	3. Strange Stranger

**A.N.This is again in Bella's pov,the**

 **next to next chapter might be Edward's po** v. **Do I have something more to say?Yeah,Please do review.**

 **Prev.Chapter**

 **As I looked behind to see how much behind me Mike was,I crashed into someone.I turned around to see the obstacle in my path,and...I got lost in a pair of gorgeous green eyes.**

 **BPOV**

It could have been mere seconds or minutes or hours...I don't know how long I stared into those eyes.

It wasn't until the owner of those eyes cleared his throat,that I broke out of the spell of his eyes.

As I looked at the face of this guy,I was again awestruck (I mean this guy looked like a... model- messy bronze hair, perfectly chiseled features and of course the gorgeous green eyes...this was the kind of face you expected to see on the cover of a fashion magazine,not on a deserted road in Forks!).

Yeah,as I was saying I was awestruck looking at the face of this beautiful stranger,that is until I noticed the cocky smile on his face and realized that I was staring(blatantly, I might add).

And of course me being Bella Swan blushed a bright red.

By this time I had completely forgotten about Mike chasing me...and I was reminded of this fact,when I heard Mike's voice huffing out(somewhere behind me).

"There you are Bella!-hah-If you had...wanted me to -phew-lose weight before -phew- marriage, you could just nave asked me to go to the gym,you didn't need to-haah-make me run so much-hmm-"

Have you ever had one of those ideas in a desperate moment,when though you know the idea is stupid,but at that time you feel as if you've had the best idea in the history of the world?

Yeah,I researched it,and it's because of adrenaline rush--Yeah,so I'm in no way responsible for the words that came out of my mouth-"Actually,Mike-this is my boyfriend -umm-Heathcliff-you know whom I was telling you about earlier?"(okay I'm a fan of the classics(wuthering heights,so what?)...but the rest-as I said blame it on my adrenal glands-simply producing too much of adrenaline...)

Yeah,so this unexpected declaration of mine caused both the men to start speaking simultaneously-The green eyed god said,"Actually-the name's Edward Cullen...(then meeting my glare he quickly continued-)but my... love here calls me ...Heathcliff."

It looked like he was holding back laughter.

And Mike-he's another story-exclaimed,"You are cheating on me?,I didn't expect this from you,my bella-"

Dramatic much?and Cheating?How do you cheat on a person who--never mind...I guess it was Mike Newton logic.

But so saying he gave me a betrayed look(Really?)and walked away back in the direction of the park.As I watched him walk away,I was flooded with relief.

The green eyed god-Edward-spoke beside me,"Yeah,so Bella huh?do you mind telling me what all of that was about?"

I replied,"Long story."and started walking towards the direction where my truck was parked.

"I have time." he answered.I looked at him exasperated.Why the hell was he annoying me now?okay,he's not annoying me exactly,it's more like I don't want to be with him for longer than necessary,where Mike's presence was almost creepy, this guy was...

"But I don't,"I said stopping and looking at him.

"But I want to know."

He really looked earnest.

Damn.

I looked at him for a few seconds,then came to a decision.

I shook my head and resumed walking towards my truck.

To my surprise he was still walking by my side(I guess,his strides where longer).For a few moments we walked in silence,

then he suddenly asked,"So I'm Heathcliff,huh?".I gave him a withering look which shut him up.

By this time,we had reached my truck,he looked at my truck and said:"You drive this--deathtrap?""Don't you dare make fun of my truck."I warned him.

He just indulgently shook his head at me and said,"I could always drop you..."

I was surprised to say the least,and I said,"Need I remind you?that I barely know you."

He sighed and said,"Very well. Be safe Bella."

So saying,he winked at me and walked away, leaving me speechless and stunned.

It was only on my way back home,that I realized that where I had felt wary standing with a weird,crazy guy,who might have been relatively harmless,I had felt safe with another stranger whom I knew nothing about...who could have been a serial killer for all I knew,walking alone on the deserted streets of Forks.

Yeah,you don't need to tell me-i know I'm going mad.

 **Please review,and let me know what your thoughts are-of the progression of this story.**


	4. Aftermaths

**_Prev. Chapter_**

It was only on my way back home,that I realized that where I had felt wary standing with a weird,crazy guy,who might have been relatively harmless,I had felt safe with another stranger whom I knew nothing about...who could have been a serial killer for all I knew,walking alone on the deserted streets of Forks.

Yeah,you don't need to tell me-i know I'm going mad.

 **BPOV:**

When I reached home,I saw that I had a few dozen missed calls from Alice and one from Rosalie (my other best friend).

I didn't want to deal with either of them right now.

I regretted succumbing to their pressure(more Alice than Rose),and going on that date- _not really,you got to meet a gorgeous hunk...whom you were later awfully rude to-_ my subconscious taunts me...

 _Shut up,_ I scold myself and struggle to think of something else,and I feel myself drifting off to the memory of how I was convinced to go on this date.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"Bella,at least meet him,he's not quite that bad,and he looks... cute too!!"Alice exclaimed._

 _"Alice,I'm quite happy alone,I do NOT need a man in my life to be happy..."_

 _"But,there's no harm in meeting him,is there?"she asked_

 _Seeing that I was standing my ground stubbornly, she continued,"Bella please...?if you love me like a sister...trust me just this once..."_

 _"Damn it Alice,you're not pulling that one on me again.I still remember the last time you set me up."I muttered._

 _Sensing an easy victory,she pouted,"Pretty please."_

 _And this was when,Rosalie walked into the room and said,"You might as well go,or you'll have to deal with the infamous Alice sulk f_ or God knows how many days."

 _I contemplated my options and then sighed in defeat,resulting in Alice jumping around the room.Then out of general curiosity,I asked,"How did you even come across this-Mike guy?"_ _Alice who was still jumping around,didn't even seem to hear my question._ _Rosalie answered on her behalf,"Well,it's some guy in Emmett's company.He looks decent enough..."_ _Emmett is Rosalie's husband._ _"How does Alice know someone in Emmett's company?"_ I asked, _At this Rosalie smirked and said,"Well,she pretty much annoyed him untill he gave her a list of all the single guys in his company,hoping to find your perfect guy..."_ _I scowled and threw a pillow at Alice._

 ** _end of flashback_**

I was sleeping,when I felt sunlight on my face.

Groaning, I turned to the other side hoping to escape the sudden brightness.I thought I heard Alice and Rosalie's voices in the room.But I didn't think much of it wanting to escape again into the world with those beautiful green eyes.

I had just begun seeing that wonderful dream again,when freezing cold water,was poured on my face.

Needless to say,I woke up with a shriek.

And then I got a bigger surprise,standing before me,were four people who looked very angry.

The silence was broken, with Rosalie glaring and asking,"Would you like to explain,why you weren't answering our calls yesterday?"

Uh Oh!

When I had finished relating the events of the day before(excluding my attraction to...Edward,and details of my encounter with him),all 4 of them looked super guilty...and Emmett exclaimed,"Hey,it's not my fault,it's rose and Alice's fault,they were the ones who were behind me to,ask Mike."

Rosalie shot an angry glare in Emmett's direction and said,"That was only because,Alice harassed me into doing so."

At this Alice pulled up a pleading face and said,"Bella you know I'd never do anything to hurt you,and this wasn't even my plan-"I looked at her, shocked,Not her plan?and she continued,"-It was Jasper's"

Jasper let out a frustrated sigh and said,"Bella,that was only because Alice was behind my employees in hopes of finding your perfect guy...So I just told her to search in Emmett's company instead..."

I glared at them,each of them in turn.

"But,Bella...why didn't you pick up your phone?We were worried...",Rosalie said.

"I was angry."I muttered petulantly.

Now it was their turn to glare at me.

"Do you know how worried we were?"Rosalie asked.

"Sorry..."I muttered.

Then Alice suddenly bounced up and said,"Well,we have no more time to lose, Jasper's cousin is in town,he'll be coming to visit for dinner,so we need to make the necessary arrangements,co.e on!!"

"But it's still morning..."I grumbled.

Alice shot me a glare and I quickly shut up.

And so began the preparations for dinner.Alice wanted everything perfect,it was the first time one of Jasper's relatives was coming for a visit,and she didn't want to take chances.

At 7pm ,the doorbell rang.

Alice screamed,"Bella,go get the door..."

I sighed and opened the door to find a very familiar stranger,one with green eyes.

I shrieked,"You?"at the same time that he said,"Bella?"

This was Jasper's cousin?Today was gonna be a long night.

 **Please do review.**

 **I'm debating whether or not to finish this story.Please do review to tell me your thoughts.**


	5. An exchange of words

**Prev. Chapter**

I shrieked,"You?"at the same time that he said,"Bella?"

This was Jasper's cousin?Today was gonna be a long night.

 **EPOV:**

I couldn't get that girl out of my head.She had run into me, quite literally.

When I'd looked at her,I'd been spellbound...her melting chocolate brown eyes had almost been my undoing, I'd realized that that I was staring,but I couldn't seem to look away from her face,and I soon realized she was staring back...at me,

I smirked,so I wasn't the only one who was affected...hmm,good to know.

Just as I was getting ready to introduce myself,some blonde guy walked towards us,maybe walking was not the right word...he looked like he'd just run a marathon.

He huffed,"There you are Bella! -hah-If you had... wanted me to -phew-lose weight before -phew- marriage,you could just-uhh- have asked me to go to the gym,you didn't need to-haaah -make me run so much-hmm-"

Wait!this lady here was going to get married to... _him??_

An irrational wave of jealousy swept over me .I forced myself to remain calm,I had barely known this woman for a...minute,and I was jealous?

This lady- he'd called her Bella,maybe that was her name -spoke,this was the first time I'd heard her voice and I was mesmerized.

 _Stop being sappy,_ I scold myself. She said,"Actually,Mike-this is my boyfriend -umm- Heathcliff-you know whom I was telling you about earlier?"

It took me a few seconds to realize she was talking about me.She called me Heathcliff?and she called me her boyfriend?maybe she wanted to escape this guy.This thought made me euphoric,but I sought to correct her,

"Actually-the name's Edward Cullen...(I saw the glare she sent my way and hastily continued-)but my... love here calls me...Heathcliff"

I felt like laughing at this situation.

The guy-Mike I gather- got this look of outrage on his face and said,"You are cheating on me?,I didn't expect this from you,my Bella."

And then...he just walked back in the direction he'd come from.

I took a walk with Bella,in hopes of getting to know her.

But she had just waved me off.

Clearly she was not as interested in me as I was in her.

And to top it all I can't even sit and wallow in my own self pity,my cousin Jasper was getting married soon and hence,he and his fiance had invited me to dinner at their place.

I decided that,by going there I could at least keep my thoughts of the girl-Bella.Her name in itself was beautiful. _Bella.Bella.Bella..._

Damn. I was obsessed.

Jasper's house was on the 11th floor.And I guess it was just my luck that the lift was under maintenance. I climbed up the 11 floors and rang the doorbell of Jasper's house,expecting Jasper or his fiance to open the door

,but I certainly wasn't expecting _her_ to open the door.

I exclaimed"Bella ?"at the same time that she exclaimed,"You?"

Bella?My Bella was Jasper's fiance?

 _okay she wasn't mine but... Never mind._

 _So I slowly smirk at her.She still has a look of disbelief on her face._

I tell her,"So you're a two timer,huh?"

Her look of disbelief turns into one of outrage and she exclaimed,"Excuse me?"

and I say "yeah, I've seen many two faced * like you who trick guys into marrying them,just for their money,You hide your true nature under a pretty face and -"

"Now, just one minute-you have no right to accuse me of such a thing.Who the hell do you think you are to speak to me in this way?yeah,I could question you about some things too.I mean you may be a first class stalker who's been stalking me from yesterday,and has now followed me up until here-"

"Stalker?me?you are clearly delusional.you know ,you need to have a certain degree of beauty,or at least something worthwhile to be stalked.

You on the other hand are the vilest creature,I've ever had the displeasure to meet."

By this time there was a crowd surrounding us,which included Jasper and a few others.People from other apartments had also begun to gather.

if she looked angry at first ,she now looked positively furious. I must admit, despite my own anger,seeing her anger had me frightened(just a little)for my own life.She took her shoe and threw it right in my face,and then walked out in the direction of the exit.

 **Please do review.Do tell me your thoughts.On learning the truth how should Edward react?Should he grovel? or maybe...just tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
